


Fantastic Besties and Where to Find Them

by Dirty_Teddy_Bwear



Series: HalBarry in HPU [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Accio-buuum, I lied, M/M, Short Two Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear/pseuds/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear
Summary: "Accio, Baaare. Hahah, aarh." ~Hawl.  If ya caught the 1st, ya def catch the 2nd.+Added epilogue to show that Barry can break the 4th wall kekeke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: here, “Bar” is meant to be pronounced like a drinking “bar”. Oh, and that Snake pun is intended.

“God damnit, Hal. Let me go!” Barry struggles to break free from the my tight grip on his chest. 

 

“No! Fuck you!”

 

“You kind of already did, mate. Now, let me go before I’m late! You know that viper will sever us tardies’ heads.” He advances a few inches towards the door before being dragged back several inches by the physically stronger _moi_. Hah, I love it when I assert my dominance like that!

 

“Yeah? Well I’d rather have that than you getting all cozy with that new Pretty Boy,” I frown.

 

“Ugh, I thought we’ve been over this! He’s just my potion partner for bloody sake: it’s just for a class. Beside, you know that there’s no one I’d ever pick over you.”

 

“Do I know that?” I groan and unintentionally weaken my hold, giving him the much needed chance to slip out of my grip. That sly bear… “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. It’s… it’s just like how I used to look at you!”

 

“Used to?” He stops in his tracks to turn around and quirks an eyebrow at me. Shite. My tongue slipped.

 

“Barry, you know I meant— hey, I _still_ look at you like you’re the best thing that’s happened to me, ok?” No use. He’s already turning back around with a “Uh-huh. You’ve totally convinced me, not” look to continue towards the door. Out of exasperation, I lunge for my wand on the lamp stand and whips it around towards him. “Acchio!”

 

A bewildered and flustered Barry drops the book in his left hand, one of which I hear a low grunt from (ouch, is that considered magical animal cruelty?), and he slides back a meter just as his right hand reached the doorknob. “What the actual hell, Hal?!”

 

I’m honestly not sure where this possessive side of me is coming from—probably because I love him so much—but it’s in full swing right now, and nothing’s stopping me. “There’s no way I’m letting you leave without setting things straight. Achkio!”

 

Fwark, it didn’t work at all this time! He shoots me a dirty look and goes for his books. “I don’t have time for this. And again, you’re saying it wrong. It’s ‘Accio,’ you doofus.” A flash of instant regret comes across his face when he realizes what his habit of correcting me just did, and he tries to dart out. But it’s too late.

 

With a smirk, I shout, “Acciio, Bar!” His entire body freezes momentarily before he flies back a couple of meters. 

 

“Stop it, Hal, stawppit!” He cries out in frustration and indignation, face glowing hot pink, but also in a slight blush.

 

“Accio, Baaarrrrr.” This time he really flies at me, but I wasn’t ready though! He knocks both of us onto the bed,  him on top of me, and we end up in an awkward but hot embrace position.

 

Barry abruptly pushes himself up, glares at me with his gorgeous eyes (god, even when he’s furious, his eyes…), and growls, “You better have a bloody good excuse.”

 

At this point? No chance. He’s going to tear me a new one. Partly out of desperation and partly out of ineffable love, I begin to sing, quietly, “♪ _And_   _I'm thinking about how, people fall in love in mysterious ways._ ” This catches him off guard, and he leans in closer to hear, which gives me the confidence to sing louder. “♪ _Maybe just the touch of a haannd. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I aaaamm._ ”

 

He cracks a perky, cute smile that _almost_ chokes me, but I push on. “♪ _So honey nowww,_ _take me into your loving aaarms._ ”

 

“Call me surprised, Jordan. I didn’t know you could sing so well,” Barry inserts as he plays with his delicious, plump lips.

 

I smile smugly in response without stopping, belching out the lyrics now, “♪ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand starrrs. Place your head on my beating heaaart,_ ” only lowering my voice as he leans his mesmerizing face in closer. “ _I'm thinking out loud_ …”

 

“♪ _Maybe we found love right where we are...,_ ” he whispers into my ears in a skilled toned.

 

My turn to be surprised. “Speak of, I didn’t know _you_ —!” Barry hushes me with a lustful kiss, which I of course return with equal, if not more, fervor. Needless to say, he didn’t make it to potion class or his last class after that, but neither did I. Whatever. I’m almost certain our entire corridor heard my name, so it was well worth it.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Mature Schtuff! Decided to end series with a reference back to original source with a teaser, I guess.

Barry busts into the room loud enough to scare awake Hal, who didn’t even realize his body heater was gone from being so soundly asleep and is naked minus the duvet and fleece. He peers through sleepy eyes at the excited bloke in his pajammies practically jumping in-place and drooling over some magazines, looking like a kid on Christmas morning, though snow is factually falling outside their window. Hal wants to despise the boy for waking him up, but his resolve melts on sight at the nerdy cutie— _his_ cutie.

“Oiii, check this out, Hal! I finally got my hands on the newest issue!” Barry zips up to him and shoves the mags in his face, but he just blinks at it blankly for a few moments.

“Is that… a _muggle_ publication? What’s it called?... Manga? Light novels or something?”

Barry looks offended like someone just slapped him in the face. “Uh, firstly, it’s called comics. Second, I’m half-muggle, ya prick. And most importantly, this is the newest issue of GREEN LANTERN, who’s only THE coolest superhero of all time.”

Hal yawns. “Yeah, whatever. Don’t care, doesn’t matter because you’re you, and… who again?” This only riles Barry up more. 

“Wha-tt?! How are you going to roast my bloodline, Hal, then tell me I’m an exception? And it’s _Green. Lan-tern._ ”

“Because I love you, sweetheart,” Hal explains, at which Barry just rolls his eyes. “And I don’t like him. Too much green.” Hal snatches the comic from his unprepared hands and browses through it rapidly before stopping on a page, pointing to something. “There. I like him way better. The color catches my eyes.”

Barry puts on a quizzical look as he leans over to see who Hal’s pointing at before redirecting it towards him. “The Flash? He’s just a human who was zapped by lightning and got super speed. Nu-uh. Green Lantern’s definitely cooler. He can conjure up physical things from his imagination with his ring—kind of like us wizards with spells!”

Hal shakes his head. “Nope, you’re wrong! Flash has a better suit, and super speed beats random ass green constructs any day.”

“Does not,” Barry argues.

“Does too!” Hal was ready to fight him. They stare at each other vehemently for a while until Barry cracks and they both end up laughing at each other. Hal grabs his arm and pulls him down to the bed, which causes him to blush and avert his eyes when he grasp that his partner’s still naked, but Hal only chuckles at his reaction. “So…tell me, does the Flash have his own comics? Like why is he in Green Lantern’s?”

Barry perks back up and answers, “Oh, well, they’re apparently, like, best friends. I mean they team up a lot to take down the bad guys. It’s a weird but fun dynamic duo. To be honest, they’re like fire and water in personalities, but they just work so well together for some odd reason. If you ask me, I think they’re a fond pair. There’s even a fandom dedicated to the two of them being… well,” he coughs out, “…lovers.”

Hal responds with a raised brow, though mostly murmuring to himself, “Is that right?… huh…fire and water?…” Barry smiles it off and sits up to place his cherished comic carefully on the nightstand to prevent future damage. He was ready to get up when Hal, looking like a lightbulb has sudden gone off in his head, suddenly grabs him, who’s surprised, by the waist and pulls him close. “Hey, I just thought of something. You know who else are a great couple that rivals the Flash Greenade—whatever his name is—pair?” Hal shoots him a wicked smile.

Barry is mentally staggered by the proximity to the handsome but very naked devil, even though he knows Hal’s body like the back of his hand at this point, so when he opens his mouth to return some witticism and shade, nothing comes out. Instead, Hal jumps at the chance to explore his oral orifice. Once again, Barry feels like he’s the sheep, and Hal’s the wolf; Prey, meet Predator. 

Or maybe not: he turns quickly to straddle Hal, who is caught off-guard by the sudden retaliation and who he can feel is already getting hard. He takes the counter chance to pounce Hal into the sheets and pillows then follows up by kissing him from the jaw down to the navel. Hal whimpers with dissatisfaction at the slow progress as Barry teases his still-covered groin. Barry works his way back up, taking a detour through the pecs, to tease Hal further with a flirtatious kiss. Predator, meet Prey.

There’s a spontaneous growl, which jolts them both from the tension. It emanated from Barry’s stomach, and he flashes a devious grin. “Sorry, Hal. I forgot I’m starving.” He jumps up from the bed, leaving Hal grunting with a sexually frustrated face. 

“ _Barry_! Are you fuckin’ serious?! You—you can’t leave me like this!” He gestures to his rod poking the surface of the blanket. 

Barry just pouts his lower lips and looks back with his best puppy dog eyes. “But I’m huungryy. If you really want me to starve… just for you, I’ll do it.”

Hal’s torn between his lust and the emotional guilt trip. He sighs and waves for Barry to go, who turns around smugly for the door. Just before he steps out, Hal mentions, “Hey, bring me back a plate from the food hall.” Then, in an almost emotionless expression that reminds him of the comic superhero Batman, Hal says, “And you might want to get _a jug_ of lube. You’re going to need it.” 


End file.
